1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pharmaceutical and a method for treating Alzheimer's Disease, and, more particularly, to the use of reduced forms of nicotinamide-adenine-dinucleotide (NADH), nicotinamide-adenine dinucleotide phosphate (NADPH), and physiologically acceptable salts thereof in the treatment of Alzheimer's disease.
2. Description of Related Art
Alzheimer's disease (i.e., Morbus Alzheimer) can also be described as a presenile dementia of the Alzheimer type (DAT) or, in the nomenclature of modern American psychiatry, as a primary degenerative dementia. It is characterized by the following symptoms: an impairment of cognitive abilities, forgetfulness, confusion, an impairment of short-term and long-term memory, as well as in orientation, and diminished capacity to preserve and care for oneself (i.e., self maintenance and self-care ability). Amyloid deposits, degenerated neurites, as well as proliferating glial cells are found in the brains of Alzheimer patients as elements of senile plaques.
In Alzheimer's patients, a biochemical disruption is found in the neurotransmitter metabolism, particularly of the acetylcholine. A selective loss of cholinergic neurons occurs. In addition, changes in the cell membrane which influence phospholipid conversion have recently been discovered (Petecroof 1989, Annals New York-Academy of Science 586 C, pp. 5-28).
At the present time, there is no substance which alleviates the memory loss and the deterioration of other cognitive abilities experienced by patients with Alzheimer's disease, or which delays the progression or counteracts the development of this disease.
Since acetylcholine is regarded as the critical neurotransmitter for normal cognitive abilities, attempts have been made to influence its synthesis and catalysis in an attempt to counteract the disease. Arencholin, teanol and oxytremorin were tested as cholinomimetic agents on animals. In addition, the acetylcholinesterase inhibitors, etrophonium and tacrine, have been tested on humans in clinical studies. After a double-blind study of both substances, no significant differences could be observed between tacrine and a placebo, as far as ameliorating the symptoms of Alzheimer patients is concerned.
Heretofore, all substances which have been contemplated for treating Alzheimer's disease have not met their expectations in clinical trials. Thus, an enormous need still exists for a medicine to effectively combat and treat Alzheimer's disease.